


Isn't this the part where you start singing?

by deansehun



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College!Adam, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, bc why not, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansehun/pseuds/deansehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets a surprise visitor that he kind of wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't this the part where you start singing?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I'm so nervous to publish this but here we go anyway. Basically Adam's been in college for a little bit over a month now and it's a few hour drive from Henrietta. They didn't have much expectations going into this because neither of them has ever been in a long long-distance relationship. Basically they decided not to put too much pressure on it and just go with the flow, they're simple guys what can I say?  
> Anyways, I really hope there's someone out there who enjoys this little drabble I stayed up writing till 4am - whoops!

It was one of those nights that Adam spent studying in the library even when the rest of the students had gone back to their dorms to get some sleep and prepare for the next day. Mostly Adam stayed because he didn’t notice how quickly the time passed, one minute it was 5pm and the next it was 8pm. He spent most of his nights like this and he had started to wonder why he was paying for a dorm room if he spends most of his free time in the library anyway.  
Adam had been doing research for his english and history projects all afternoon and after dinner time he had moved onto finish up some of the homework he had left unfinished earlier.  
  
He wasn’t the type of person to leave homework waiting around for the night before it was due, but rather he liked to get it over with the same day they got it so he wouldn’t have to stress about it later. So far his system had worked perfectly and his studies were a success, not like he sucked at school before and of course he missed Aglionby and everything that came with it - mostly Ronan though.  
  
From time to time he found himself wondering what Ronan was doing when Adam spent all of his time behind countless piles of books and a laptop screen. He had learned during the first week he wouldn’t survive without a laptop. It was true that Adam missed Ronan more than he thought he would, but he also knew that calling him all the time wouldn’t help. He knew just hearing Ronan’s voice wouldn’t help his situation and so he did the best he could with not calling Ronan and he seemed to be doing the same.  
Adam realized he had started to daydream again for the third time in the past half an hour and decided it was time to get some sleep now. He closed his laptop and returned few of the books to their places on the shelves, the rest of the books and notebooks he took with him.  
  
It was raining outside like it had been raining almost every night for the past week or so. It was also very dark and the only light came from the street lights all across campus. Adam had to search for his umbrella from his very full backpack but eventually he found and opened it before double checking his pockets for keys and then stepping outside. It really was raining harder than any other day of the week, but his dorm wasn’t too far away and he had his umbrella.  
  
He started making his way down the slippery steps and made it halfway through without realizing there was a person staring at him at the end of the stairs. Adam stopped immediately after noticing it. The rain made it hard to see so Adam had to squint his eyes to be able to recognize the person whose breath fogged the air a little.  
  
“Ronan?” His heart skipped a beat. Was he dreaming? He couldn’t be dreaming, it felt so real. He saw a relief pass across Ronan’s face and it made him think that something had happened, why else would he be here? He took a few steps closer.  
  
“Why are you here? Is everything okay?” Adam blurted out the first questions that popped into his head. What if something had happened in Henrietta? To Ronan? Gansey? Blue? Henry?  
  
“Yup”, Ronan’s answer was simple. He stood there staring at Adam with such a warm kind relief on his face that it made Adam somewhat relaxed. If something were to be wrong he wouldn’t look like that.  
  
“Then why are you here?” Adam repeated his first question just out of curiosity now. He had his hand on the handrail and the other on the umbrella he was holding over his head. Ronan didn’t have an umbrella and he was soaking wet, Adam could see his shirt sticking to his torso just from here. Ronan had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and just he shrugged.  
  
“I don’t know I -” Ronan started. He dropped his gaze and the raindrops fell down his face and chin, some made their way down his neck.  
“I couldn’t sleep”, he finally said and Adam took yet another step closer, one eyebrow lifted.  
  
“So you drove here for hours instead?” Adam asked.  
“No, I- That’s not the only reason”, Ronan protested. “I couldn’t sleep or think or do anything actually. I thought about picking up the phone, but it wouldn’t have been the same you know? I just wanted to see you, I guess”, Ronan admitted drawing small circles to the ground with the tip of his foot. Adam couldn’t help the soft grin that showed up on his face.  
  
“Are you trying to tell me that you missed me?” He asked and Ronan nodded. He looked like a desperate or lost puppy standing there in the rain soaking wet.  
  
When Ronan lifted his gaze from the ground he saw that Adam was standing on the last step of the stairs right in front of him with a soft smile on his face. He didn’t have to say it because it was clear to Ronan that he had not been the only one missing the other. The umbrella was now also holding Ronan underneath it so that he wouldn’t soak himself in the rain any longer and he could look at Adam without raindrops falling down his eyelashes constantly making him blink.  
Adam put his free hand against Ronan’s cold cheek softly stroking it with his thumb. Ronan got lost in Adam’s eyes for a few peaceful moments. He had lost a lot of sleep and time just missing Adam. He didn’t want to bother him and his studies by calling, because he knew Adam would know when he was upset and he didn’t lie.  
  
“Isn’t this the part where you start singing?” Adam grinned.  
“Oh shut up”, Ronan smiled and pulled Adam into a kiss. Adam’s hand remained on Ronan’s cheek and Ronan had a good amount of Adam’s shirt inside of his fist, but none of that seemed to matter because the only thing they could focus on was the slow and tender kiss. It felt so good and real and they both had missed it even though it had only been maybe a month since Adam left for college.  
  
Without breaking the kiss Ronan suddenly just smacked the umbrella out of Adam’s hand and the rain was now back to soaking both of them this time.  
“Hey!” Adam protested breaking the kiss now. Ronan just smiled like the little devil he is.  
“I’m just making this just as romantic as I anticipated”, Ronan replied. Now he had his other hand on Adam’s lower back as he pulled him as close as possible. He ran his hand across Adam’s soaking hair, letting it settle on the back of Adam’s neck and then he kissed him.  
  
It was messy and sexy and dramatic just like in the movies, actually even better than in the movies.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a first time for everything and this is my first time publishing any of my writings so don't be too harsh, I do love a good creative comment though. Thank you for reading!


End file.
